Revelation
by Dani9513
Summary: Sitting in cabin 3, Annabeth has a small revelation that could shed a new light on things. Also contains hera telling percy the news and jason being told by juno. Major spoilers for The Lost Hero.
1. What if?

Annabeth Chase stared at the bracelet that she had placed under her pillow. The gold bracelet was beautiful, but until now, Annabeth had refused to looked at it. It was something her boyfriend, Percy, had given to her before he disappeared.

Staring at the bracelet, Annabeth took in every detail. It was a gold bracelet that shimmered lightly. The outside had small stairs engraved into it, and in the middle, an owl lay brilliantly. The inside, the side that touched her skin, said

To: my Wise Girl From: your Seaweed Brain

Happy One year Anniversary

Annabeth stared at the bracelet with wide eyes. One year… it hadn't even been six months! Why had he said one year?

Then a new thought came to her. Shaking her head she stared at the water fountain in his room. _What if…_ _He was acting weird that night. Even weirder than usual. He kept running a hand through his hair, a clear sign he was worried._

"_Just so you don't forget you're my angel and my Wise Girl_." He had said before kissing her goodnight.

She had laughed. _"Well isn't someone a little worried tonight. You're not going to see me for what, ten hours?"_

He had smiled and walked away, but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek and mumbling something she hadn't caught.

"He knew." Annabeth mumbled to herself, jumping up to get a hold of the one person she knew would listen.

"Thalia fricken Grace!" Annabeth hissed into the mist, trying to wake up her long time friend.

Thalia's electric blue eyes snapped open. Her hand flew to her bow and arrow while her eyes stared ahead. Finally, seeing the daughter of Athena, she sighed and relaxed. "Annabeth, what is it?"

"Thalia, I- I think I might know something." She stuttered, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out sooner.

"Annabeth, you and the words 'think' and 'know' are never in the same sentence. Which is it?" Thalia asked, rolling her eyes and sitting against a tree.

Annabeth thought for a second before staring back at the bracelet. _He knew I would figure it out. That's why he made it so obvious. Why else would he say one year anniversary unless he knew he was going to be gone?_ Sighing she nodded. "I know."

Thalia smiled lightly. "That's what I thought. So what is this oh so important thing that you had to wake me up for?"

"I think- I know that Percy knew what was about to happen. Maybe even Jason." She said, her mind turning up answers.

"What?" Thalia hissed, staring at her with interest.

"You heard me. I know Percy knew he was about to be swapped with Jason. He knew Gaea was rising and that he had to go to the Roman Legion. He knew he would be gone." She insisted, believing the words now that they were out.

Thalia shook her head. "Why do you think that?"

Annabeth sighed before explaining her reasoning.

After she was done, Thalia rolled her eyes. "Annabeth, I hate to break it to you, but Percy isn't the best with dates."

"It was his birthday, I think he would know that." Annabeth stated, rolling her own eyes.

"Alright, say you're right. What difference does it make? He's still at the Legion, Jason is still here, and Gaea is still rising." Thalia stated.

Annabeth sighed and laid down on his bed. "Yeah, I guess your right. Neither of them would know anything more."

Thalia smiled sadly. "Annabeth, go get some sleep. Probably in your own cabin. We can't have our camp head councilor so tired she can't command everyone."

Annabeth smiled lightly. "Later, Thalia."

"Bye." She said before removing the message.


	2. Author's Note

**Ok, so originally this was just some little one-shot I came up with, but since people have been putting it on story alert, I feel obliged to write more. Thing is, the only idea I got is the conversation between Jason and Percy before they swap, and the conversation between Hera and Percy, and Jason and Juno. So, if that sounds good, tell me and it shall happen. **

**-Dani-**

**PS: thanks for all the love everyone!**

**Oh, how do I edit a chapter once its been published? **


	3. Percy and Hera

**1. Thanks Anime Princess for the support and help! **

**2. I keep forgetting to do this: I, sadly, do not own anything related to PJO series. **

**3. This takes place 2 days before Percy is discovered missing**

_Hades. Pure bloody Hades._

_Everywhere around him people were fighting, monsters were exploding, soldiers were falling, people were dying, and screams filled the air. Fire covered the mountainside and ground. Lightening crackled into the cave of the mountain. Rain poured down the valley. Every element working as a emphasis on the Hades that was surrounding them._

_The worst part, Percy knew it was all real as he watched it without anything to do. Without any way to help._

_He couldn't fight it, since it was a nightmare that haunted him in his sleep. He couldn't stop it, since Morpheus or whoever wouldn't let him wake up. _

_Alls he could do was watch._

_Suddenly a loud roar echoed throughout the area. All the soldiers and monsters momentarily snapped their attention to the cave. Then, in the blink of an eye, a few soldiers ran over to the mountain and began to climb, while the rest continued their slaying. _

_Next the dream shifted so Percy was standing in a chamber._

"_Ah, Jason Grace. If it isn't the young Caesar_*****_ himself." A familiar voice said, smirking while standing next to a throne. The throne of Saturn/ Kronos._

_A kid, well a guy about sixteen, stood in the mouth of the chambers. His fair hair was covered with monster dust and sweat. There was a cut on his left arm, and some tear in his armor. His eyes, an electric blue, were full of a fury that hadn't gotten to his head yet. "Krios."_

_The Titan stared at the boy, his golden eyes boiling. "How about you do your Legion a favor and stop this pity battle while you are all still alive?"_

_The kid, Jason, smiled wickedly. "I don't give up, and neither does my Legion."_

"_Have it your way. Just know, all the screams out there, they are all your fault, son of Jupiter." Krios said, the smirk returning to his face._

_Jason flinched, trying not to let the Titan get to him. He hadn't trained twelve years just to lose. _

_Without another word, Jason Grace took his sword that had been hanging by his side and began his attack on the Titan._

Percy Jackson snapped awake in his bunk.

Taking a deep breath and running a hand through the mess on his head he called hair, he stood up shakily. Glancing at the clock by his bunk, he realized he had only been asleep for an hour.

Only an hour, gods that dream made it feel like a whole day.

_What was that anyway?_ Percy wondered, splashing some water on his face. He instantly felt strength race threw his veins and exhaustion leave his face.

The whole thing seemed like a part of the Titan War they had just fought almost five months back. Yet, the area was not New York, the people were not in the Greek Army, and that kid, Jason Grace, was not at Camp. Actually, the whole thing seemed like someone's colorful idea of a foreign battle.

"It was real, hero."

Percy snapped around, reaching for his lethal pen. "Lady Hera?" He asked in disbelief. Why was the queen of gods be in his cabin in the middle of the night?

"Perseus, that was a real event." She stated, staring at him with distaste.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She couldn't get to the point, could she? "Okay, but no offense ma'am, why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?"

She glared at him. "Still impatient." She chided, shaking her head. "That dream, hero, was a real event. It was what happened to another army, one much like yours. One that fought in California while yours fought in New York."

"Who?" He asked, now fully paying attention. _There had been another army? _

She stared at him. "You must not speak of what I am about to tell you. If you ever do, I will make sure you spend your eternity in Tartarus, no matter what you have done."

"Okay, I swear on the River Styx I won't speak about what you are about to tell me." He mumbled, hearing the crackling that sealed the deal.

She nodded. "About two hundred years ago there was a war. A war that would set the course of American history. The bloodiest war ever fought."

"The Civil War." He picked up, wondering why he was getting a history lesson.

"Yes, and tell me, what were the two sides?" She questioned.

"North and South. Union and Confederate." He answered.

"Wrong. That is what the Mist tells people. That is what we told people. That is what Chiron and Lupa have been sworn to tell." She said, pacing ever so gracefully.

"Okay, so knowing I would answer wrong, what would the right answer be?" He asked, annoyed yet again.

"Roman and Greek." She answered, waiting for his reaction.

He stared at her. "What?"

"Roman and Greek. All of the Greek's being the North. All the Roman's being the South. And you know how the Civil War ends, do you not, Perseus?" She questioned.

He nodded. "The North… the Greeks."

"And the Roman's hate to lose. Especially to a civilization they once conquered." She shook her head, sighing. "Together, the two of you were wonderful. Unstoppable. Nothing could defeat any of you. The two most strategic, toughest, bravest armies, working together."

He flinched, seeing what she was getting at. _Annabeth would be so proud of me._ He though, staring at the queen. "So you want us to come together again. Why? What could be so terrible that we can't handle it by ourselves? No offense ma'am, but I don't think it would be the best idea to put together the two armies that created the Civil War."

Her eyes flared. "My grandmother. Gaea. The mother earth herself is waking up, and bent on destroying the world. She will use the giants."

"Like the-" He cut off, seeing her eyes light up in anger.

"Hmm, you have Poseidon's restrain issues." She mumbled before continuing. "A long time ago, giants were made for each of the gods. Each giant had a specific god, and each giant had a special quality that would help them take down that god."

"And Gaea's using them? And you think we can stop something stronger than the gods?" He asked, stunned. Why didn't anyone tell him these things before they happened? A little heads up would be nice.

She smiled slowly. "As much as it pains me, I have much faith in you, Perseus. You lead this whole camp, along with nature and the Huntresses again the Titans. You personally disposed of two of the Titans, including my father. You did not give in to Prometheus, either."

"Thank you, ma'am, but there's no way I can-"

"That is why I am sending you help. The Romans." She glared at him, cutting him off from whatever he was about to say. "You and the Roman's leader, Jason Grace, will switch places. With Jason's abilities, he would bring new fighting into the Greek's. You would bring new strategy and humility to the Roman's. Then, after both the Legion and your Camp stop their worrying, they will look for each other. Thus, you two will bring them together."

"What's the catch?" He asked, knowing it wasn't that clean cut.

She hesitated. "Perseus, what would you not do to save the world and all those you care about?"

_Again with the Perseus. I'm not two thousand years old. _"It's Percy, and I would give my life for them, but I know a catch when I see one. What are you not telling me, Hera?" He asked, telling himself he had been spending too much time with Annabeth.

Again, she hesitated. "Well, I cannot just throw a Greek in the Roman Legion. The Roman's would tear you apart without question. Likewise, the Greek's would not take too kindly to Jason. Thus, to ensure your safety, you two would have to walk in blind. Without a memory of who you are or who you belong to."

Gritting his teeth, he shook his head. "No way am I going to enemy territory with amnesia. That's suicide!"

Hera glared at him. "You will, hero. It is your duty to your culture, and your family."

_Sure, pull that card_. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair. "On one condition-"

"You are in no situation to bargain-"

"-let me meet this guy. Jason Gr-" he cut off. "Grace! Thalia!"

Hera flinched. "Yes, you can ask him about his relation to your cousin."

Percy shook his head. "What do the other gods think of this?"

She hesitated again. "Well, I have not discussed it with them."

"What?" He yelled, flinching as an echo rang out.

"It is a last resort that they will not understand." She snapped. "What is your answer hero?"

He sighed, taking in a deep breath. _Gods, can't I catch a break. It hasn't even been half a year since the blasted war!_ "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good, I knew you would. Tomorrow night, you will meet Grace at the St. Louis Arch. I will send you there by teleportation. You have until midnight, and remember, this does not leave this room. Only you and Grace know any of this." She threatened before flashing away.

Percy sighed, falling back on his bunk.

*****For all those that don't know: Caesar is a Roman Leader/King

Again, thanks for all the love guys. Hope you like this! Got to baby-sit tomorrow but I should be able to get an update by Sunday. I hate when authors on this site make you wait months in-between chapters.


	4. Jason and Juno

**Thanks anime-lover for the review**

**Again, (this is annoying), I do not own PJO series.**

**Yes Jason's 'dream' is Rick Riordan's writing except my third person writing. I'm not going to insult him by writing my own battle via the Greeks. **

**Also, I hope you know your Roman mythology cause I'm telling this from Jason's perspective.**

_Doors big enough to fit a cruise ship through had been ripped off their hinges and smashed like they were nothing. The palace they had been protecting was now revealed, along with five figures._

_The first figure was a faun. He had a baseball cap on, probably to cover his horns. He also wore jeans, to cover up the fur. The only thing that wasn't covered up was the hooves. _

_Next was a girl with startling gray eyes, beautiful blond curls, and dark tan skin. She wore ancient armor, but no war helmet. Without a second thought, Jason knew she was a daughter of Minerva. She was staring bravely ahead, yet there was a worried light in her eyes._

_The third figure wasn't with the other two. He was wearing old fashion armor that looked Roman, yet Jason knew it wasn't. He had __**black **__hair that was covered by a war helmet. His eyes, well there was only one, considering the other was being covered by an eye patch._

_The fourth figure was another boy, yet there was something familiar about him. His eyes were a sea green, ones that belonged to a son of Neptune. He had messy black hair that was not covered by a helmet. In fact, the only protection the kid had was the armor, and even that wasn't much. You could see he wore jeans, an orange t-shirt, and white tennis shoes. _

Is that Ancient Greek?_ Jason wondered as he watched the scene unfold. If the writing on Neptune's son's shirt was Latin, Jason could have read it, but it wasn't. _

_Shaking his head, Jason looked at the fifth and final figure._

_Fair blond hair that was cut in a military fashion. He had a long scar running down the __**right**__ side of his face. He was wearing armor, but like Neptune's son and Minerva's daughter, he wasn't wearing a helmet. _

_Then, Jason saw his eyes, and his blood ran cold. The eyes belonged to a Titan._

"What the-" _Jason cut off mid-thought as he heard the third figure speak._

"_My lord."_

_The Titan turned and smiled. "Shall I destroy you first, Jackson? Is that the choice you will make- to fight me and die instead of bowing down? Prophecies never end well, you know."_

_The kid, Jackson, stared at the Titan with burning eyes. "Luke would fight with a sword, but I suppose you don't have his skill."_

_The Titan sneered before turning his scythe into a half-steel, half-celestial bronze blade. _

_Next to Jackson the girl gasped like she suddenly had an idea. "Percy, the blade!" Unsheathing her knife, she stared at him. "The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reep."_

That was the last Great Prophecy, how does she know that?_ Jason wondered, watching as the Titan, who he had realized was Saturn, began attacking Percy._

_The dream shifts to a few minutes later. Jackson is standing over the Titan, the girl's knife in his hand. His eyes are murderous._

"_You can't…can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can… can keep him controlled." The Titan said, now sounding like a young man. His skin was glowing and smoking._

_Jackson raised the knife to strike, but then looked back at the girl who was laying in the faun's arms. Next, the murderous look left his face and was replaced with one of realization._

"_Please, no time." The no longer Titan begged._

_The kid flinched before sighing. Then, to Jason's shock, he handed the knife to the Titan. Jackson just stood there, defenseless._

"_Percy? Are you… um…"_

"Crazy, I'd say so_." Jason thought, watching as the young man unlatched the side straps of his armor and exposed a small bit of skin under his left arm. Then, with difficulty, he stabbed himself._

_The throne room shook as the kid let out a scream. His eyes glowed like lave. Than, Jason was forced to shut his eyes as an aura of energy glowed brighter and brighter. Next, it was silent._

_When Jason opened his eyes, he saw the kid's whole left side lit up in blood. "Good blade" the kid croaked._

_Percy knelt next to him, while the girl limped over with the faun's support. _

_The kid looked up at the girl. "You knew. I almost kill you, but you knew…"_

"_Shhh," She whispered, her voice trembling. "You were a hero in the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium."_

_He shook his head weakly. "Think… rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."_

_The girl sniffled. "You always pushed yourself too hard." She touched his charred fingertips._

"_Did you…" Luke coughed, his lips glistened red. "Did you love me?"_

_The girl wiped away her tears. "There was a time I thought… well, I thought…" She trailed off, looking over at Jackson. They both stared at each other for a second, then both looked back down at the dying boy. "You were like a brother to me, Luke, but I didn't love you."_

_He nodded as if he expected it. _

"_We can get ambrosia. We can-" The faun said._

"_Grover, you're the bravest satyr I ever knew. But no. There's no healing…"_

Satyr? That's Greek._ Jason thought, feeling the despair that hung in the air._

_Then, the kid, Luke grabbed Jackson's sleeve. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it… Don't let it happen again." He said, his eyes angry, but pleading._

_Jackson hesitated before nodding. "I won't, I promise."_

Jason sat up quickly in his military style bunk.

He took a deep breath before sitting against the wooden wall. The whole dream was bizarre. The Titan, the kid, the hero, the girl, the faun, it was too much for him to understand. The whole dream seemed like some sort of battle, but Jason knew that wasn't true since Saturn hadn't been raised turning the Titan War. Another thing, Jason was the only child of any of the Big Three, and that kid had defiantly been a child of his uncle.

"His name is Perseus Jackson, and he is my brother's son."

Jason's eyes ran over to the speaker. "My lady." He said, instantly kneeling on the ground in front of her. "Lady Juno, what do I owe the honor?"

"Stand, my patron." She said, watching him carefully. "I come to ask a favor from you."

"Anything." He whispered, knowing he wouldn't have a choice whether or not to do this 'favor'. Long ago, about sixteen years ago, his father, Jupiter, had given him to Juno. That meaning, whatever the goddess wanted, Jason had to obey.

"That dream you just had, it was of the Second Titan War in New York. The same War you fought, except on a much more, deadly and important scale." She said, shaking her head. "I will be blunt with you, Jason. It was the Greeks side of the war."

"The Greeks fought in the war? And they won?" Jason asked, venom in his eyes. He had been raised to hate the Greeks, just like all Roman's.

"Yes, the five figures in your dream were Greek. The first one, the faun, is now King of the Wild. The girl, Athena's pride, her name is Annabeth Chase. Memorize that name, for that girl is a big part of what you are about to do." She said, pausing. "The third, the one with the eye patch, was Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis."

"Then the last two. As with Annabeth Chase, memorize the name I am about to tell you. His name has a legacy with the Greeks, a legacy actually well deserved. Perseus Jackson, Poseidon's pride and joy. Olympus's greatest hero. He will be taking his place. He will take yours."

"What? I'm not switching with a Greek. I don't care what he's done, he wouldn't last a day here." Jason growled.

"Hold you tongue boy. The Greeks are nothing like what you have been taught. There is a reason Lupa was told to make you kids hate the Greeks. We could not afford to have you cross paths. Now, we need you to cross paths." She said, pacing. "As I was saying, we need you and Jackson to switch places."

"Why?" Jason growled.

"Do not interrupt me, child. You will do as I say." She snapped.

"Of course, my lady." He mumbled, grinding his teeth in anger.

"Mother Earth is waking up, and with her will come an apocalypse. Only the demigods of _both_ cultures can stop her." Juno said, standing in front of him.

"The Great Prophecy." He whispered, shaking his head. "Since when does two Great Prophecies happen back to back?"

She smiled grudgingly. "Never, except now."

"So you want to bring Roman to the Greeks, and Jackson to bring Greek to us?" He asked, sensing her plan.

She nodded. "Yes, but there is another reason. You are the Roman's leader, they would do anything to make sure you were safe. The same goes with Jackson and the Greeks. If the two of you were to disappear, then your people would search for you. Once they found you, they would find the other culture."

"Thus bringing them together against Gaia." He said, nodding. "How is Gaia planning on taking down Olympus and the world?"

"I will let you and Jackson discuss that. You will meet him tomorrow night before switching places in the morning. You will be found with two others, a daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Hephaestus. From there my counterpart, Hera, will send a message to Annabeth Chase, who will find you three and bring you to the Greek training camp."

"And I will remember all of this in the morning I switch places?" He asked.

The goddess shook her head. "Alls you will remember is your first name."

"What?" He hissed, shocked. No way was he walking into enemy territory with amnesia. "Why?"

"Because if I handed you to the Greeks with you well aware of who you are, your pride will come out and ruin the whole thing. The Greeks have no idea the Romans exist, and I would prefer them to figure out for themselves. I am doing the same thing to Jackson." She snapped, glaring at him.

"Can I at least talk to Lupa about this?" He questioned. "She should know a Greek is coming here."

"I have already discussed it with her. You will speak with her later. For now, go back to sleep. You are in for very chaotic months ahead."

"Months?" He asked, sitting back down on his bunk.

"Maybe even a year." She said, leaving him in his cabin in San Francisco.

"Stupid prophecies." Jason mumbled, falling back asleep.

**No, this isn't as good as Percy and Hera, in my opinion anyway, but it'll do. Next your going to see Jason's last day at the Legion from my point of view. Then, we'll have the meeting. ****J Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

**PS: Does Gaia have a different name in Roman mythology?**

**Something else: Luke's scar is on the right side of his face, right? Or is it left? I always forget.**


	5. Author Note 2

**I don't know whether to be annoyed, happy, or depressed that there has only been maybe two reviews for the last chapter with Jason and Juno. Remember: more reviews = Quicker uploads. ****J**

**Please and thank you.**

**As for the one review I got, she's my new favorite. Anime Princess/Sam, thanks. And I might lose you here: but no Reyna is not going to be Jason's girlfriend. I seriously don't believe she will be in the actual son of Neptune so I'm not going to make her. Her and Bobby and maybe a few others will make an appearance in the next chapter though. **


	6. The Legion

**First of all, wow, that author's note worked. Seriously, I was impressed.**

**Anime Princess: **Once again, thank you. Your comment about who will lose their temper first gave me a very good idea. _Evil Laugh. _Also, like another review, I didn't even realize I was writing Jason so disciplined, but I kind of like it.

**Llamasrock123**: Oh my gosh, I'm blushing. Thanks for the compliments. Second, I must have missed that detail in the _Lost Hero_. Although, I do believe the Romans won't know the Greeks exist, but it is soooo much more fun to write it like they know.

**Smile & haha: **thanks guys!

**Mandi2341:** Thanks for the opinion, I thought for sure you guys were gonna hate this chapter. I like Percy's smart mouth WAY better than Jason's whole 'yes ma'am, whatever you say' attitude. I promise I will check your Jason as soon as I can.

**Quick questions: who's more cocky: Percy or Jason. I'd have to say Jason, but let me know what you think. Neither are very cocky, but someone has to be cocky in this meeting. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Jason moaned as he heard the military gong that was his signal to wake up.

He had only gotten a half hour of sleep before he snapped awake again. Since then, he had been letting his thoughts race through his head. All were thoughts about the upcoming meeting, quest, and war.

Moaning again, he got up to change into his purple shirt and black shorts. Then, after grabbing his gold coin turned sword, he walked out of his cabin for what might be the last time in months.

As soon as he walked out he heard a familiar greeting.

"Hey sparky!" His best friend, Bobby, yelled in front of the rest of the waking Legionnaires. Some people snickered, but most just ignored them since they were use to Bobby yelling out the greeting to Jason.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Jason asked once Bobby had reached him. He would never admit it, but he actually kind of enjoyed Bobby's wake up call. It was a personal, well not really, joke between the two since they were five.

"As many times as I've called you sparky." Bobby answered, smiling at one of the new Venus girls. "Man, what happened to the Venus clan? They all use to be straight tens, that one was maybe an eight."

Jason smiled. "I'm sure Gwen would love to hear that."

"Bobby, did you just rate one of my sisters as an eight? May Pluto have mercy on your soul." Gwen mumbled, smiling flirtatiously at him.

"He already does since I always help sparky here." Bobby said, smiling at her.

Jason almost gagged. "If you two are done flirting with each other, can we head out to breakfast?"

"Not before our three mile jog." Another voice said from behind them.

"Speak of the devil." Bobby muttered.

"What was that Bobby?" Reyna asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing, oh wondrous one." He said, smirking.

_Oh gods, here we go again_. Jason thought, waiting for Reyna to shove a dagger against Bobby's throat. It was rare not to see it happen at least once a week. After all, Reyna may be the newest member of their 'group', but she was just as tough as Jason, if not more.

Jason frowned, remembering when he had first met Reyna. She had been part of the enemy's demigod army, RAG. In fact, Reyna had been third in charge of the Roman's Against the Gods. Her, and her other two commanders, Logan and Eric, had fought Gwen, Bobby, and Jason. Bobby had fought Eric, while Gwen had Logan. Jason had ended up fighting Reyna, and lost miserably. Reyna had seemed to have an endless supply of weapons, and she had distracted him enough to stab him behind the leg. Then, in a flash she had a knife to his throat. She had made him feel like an idiot, then let him go.

Jason repaid the favor when Logan and Eric beat Reyna to a pulp and threw her out of RAG for no apparent reason. Jason had been on a quest and seen the warrior girl lying unconscious. He had helped her back to the Legion, where after a few weeks of prisoner and recovering, she had pledged alliance. The rest, as they say, is history. **(1)**

"Jason! Earth to sparky! Control your side kick!" Bobby yelled.

Jason stepped back. "Man, you just bought it."

Reyna lunged at him, both collapsing to the ground. With not much afford, Reyna pinned Bobby to the ground and glared at him. "Take it back."

"No." He stated stubbornly.

"Take it back, or I'll stick this down your throat." She growled, holding a switchblade to his throat.

"Bobby, I suggest you take it back before she kills you." Jason said, smirking.

His friend glanced up at him. "Why didn't we just leave her as a prisoner?"

"Because she's our second best fighter." He answered, shaking his head.

"You scare the Pluto out of me." Bobby mumbled, glancing back at Reyna. "Fine, you are not his sidekick, I am."

She smiled wickedly. "See, that wasn't that hard." Then, she tucked the switchblade back in her black leather belt and stood up. "Anyway, I already ran my warm up. I came down here to tell sparky that our fearless leader wants him."

"I thought he was the fearless leader?" Gwen stated, helping Bobby up.

"Lupa." Jason said, cursing in Latin. "When did she want me?"

"ASAP. She said quote 'have him skip warm up and make sure he is down here in five minutes or less or he'll be running twenty laps'." Reyna answered, smirking.

He cursed again. "You couldn't have told me earlier. Now I'll have to sprint."

"Better go now. You are suppose to be there in," she checked her watch. "One minute."

Another curse before he began sprinting.

"Blame your sidekick!" She yelled, smirking.

"You wanted to speak to me, ma'am?" Jason asked, catching his breath from his sprint. He closed the tent behind him before waiting for the wolf to speak. One thing he had learned at the Legion, don't piss off Lupa. He had spoken out of turn, and it had ended with him being pinned the ground with her growling in his face.

"_Sit down, cub_." Lupa said, her back to him.

He fallowed the mental voice in his head. He sat down in one of the antique chairs from the original Rome. The Great Rome from BC AD times. Not the crappy one that no one knew existed.

"_It would seem our troubles are far from over_." She said, turning around. "_In fact, it would seem they have only escalated. It also seems you and the Greek are at the center of it._"

"So Juno talked to you, then?" Jason asked.

"_I believe she told you she would_." Lupa more or less said.

"She did, but I…" He trailed off, knowing he didn't need to explain.

Lupa smirked, if a wolf could smirk. "_What have I warned you about challenging the gods?_"

"That I shouldn't because I will get my butt handed to me." He mumbled, feeling like the six year old kid he had been when he learned that lesson.

She chuckled. "_Anyway, you may be interested in a little advise before I send you into enemy hands. Of course, you will not remember any of it tomorrow, but before you meet tonight with the Greek, I want you to remember that this will determine how well the Romans and Greeks work together against Mater Terra or as they call her, Gaia."_

"Yes, ma'am." He said, not standing yet.

"_Another thing, Caesar __**(2)**__, the Greeks now are nothing like they use to be. They have brought back their roots, and they are not all weak and spineless as you are told to believe. In fact, as much as I hate to admit it, they did more in the Second Titan War than we did. Treat their hero as if he was one of us, because soon, he will be, and you will be one of theirs."_

"So I should play nice?" He asked.

She smiled. "_Until they play dirty."_

"Thank you, ma'am." He mumbled.

She nodded. "_Now get going, you will need a lot of time to get to Saint Louis by tonight._"

He stood up and began to leave.

"_One more thing, Jason. Remember this, you are the Romans saving Grace." _She stated, staring at him like the next time she would see him, he would be in a coffin.

**(1) **No I don't believe this is at all true, but I wrote it a long time ago and thought it was kind of need. Besides, who says all those characters listed in the Lost Hero are on the Legion's side? If you asked Percy for five names, he'd probably say Luke. Another thought, who says all those characters are still alive? Just food for thought.

**(2) **I'm sorry, but I love using this.

Alright, keep me happy with reviews. J Next is the meeting.

*I know Jason wasn't very disciplined back when he was with Reyna, Bobby, and Gwen, but how many people are two different people around friends and authority. I know I am.


	7. The Meeting

**Sam/Anime Princess: **Glad you liked the twist.

**Mandi2341:** Ha, that was one of my favorite lines too. I feel so flattered, maybe you have a sixth sense for post/updates. Also, I like my Reyna too. I didn't feel like doing the poor pathetic heroine that some other people portray her as.

**Llamasrock123:** I hope this portrayal works. I tried to get as much of Percy's smart mouth and Jason's discipline as possible. Though, I do let Jason lose control of his temper.

**Amazing-Anna'beth'1:** First of all, that's a lot of detail in your name. Second, give me a little bit to think about it and I will try to write Percy's last day. If you want certain things to happen, you know how to message me. J Third, don't worry, I miss him too. I'm gonna go nuts the day The Son of Neptune comes out.

**Thanks to all those who put this as Favorite Story, Favorite Author, Story Alert, etc. I feel extremely humbled, and this chapter was so hard to write cause I didn't want to let you guys down.**

Percy sat on the banks of the Mississippi River in Saint Louis, Missouri. It felt odd to be sitting on the banks of a river he had jumped into not even five years ago. He could remember that day so clearly, and it pained him to think that in less than twelve hours, he wouldn't remember it all.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" Jason asked, glaring at the figure he had seen in his 'dream'. Neptune's brat for sure.

"Way to be obvious. Mind as well light up a neon sign saying we're hear, come and kill us all monsters, Titans, and who or whatever else." Percy said, rolling his sea green eyes.

There was a growl inside Jason's throat. _Stupid bloody Greeks_. He silently cursed. "If you want I can just yell your name as loud as I possibly can. I'll even go up and fly so even more people will hear."

"Yeah, cause that would go over real well." He said sarcastically.

"Or I could just 'accidentally' stick a dagger in your shoulder. That'd give you a reason to complain." Jason said, glaring at him.

Much to his amazement, Percy only smiled at his threat. "No, that would get you in some deep Minotaur crap."

"I'd still feel much better knowing you had a reason to complain." Jason insisted.

Again, Percy just smiled. "Are all Roman's this vicious?"

Jason shrugged. "Only when you irritate them."

"Hmm, glad to know, but a little lesson. Pick your enemies wisely. Then when you pick them, learn about them." Percy said, remembering Chiron's words. **(1)**

"Mmm, I learned that when I was four." Jason said, smirking. He had eight years on this guy, no way Percy was better than him.

_He may have eight years on me, but that doesn't mean he can fight better. I've got Achilles curse, I took down one of the most feared beast before I even knew what the gods were, I have fought at least three Titans. _Percy told himself. "Yeah, and how much of that has sunk in?"

"Are you challenging me?" Jason asked, shaking his head. This guy had guts, Jason would give him that.

"Go ahead, flick that dagger at me and see what happens. I'll show you right now how I won the Titan War." Percy said, figuring this guy should know at least something about him.

Jason hesitated.

"What, the big bad Roman is worried he might kill someone? I wouldn't let you do this if I didn't know the outcome." Percy said.

"You are one strange guy." Jason mumbled, flicking the knife at Jackson's shoulder blade.

The blade shattered on impact.

Jason was pretty sure his jaw had hit the ground. "What- how- you-"

Percy smiled. "What just happened? The blade shattered against my skin. How? I carry the curse of Achilles."

Jason shook his head. "Why would you want that?"

"Because I had to fight the Titan Lord and it was the only way to beat him." Percy answered, staring at him. "You can't be telling me you just walked in and beat Krios."

Jason shrugged. "I had twelve years of training."

"Still impressive." Percy said.

"Thanks." Jason mumbled, shaking his head. "Anyway, you seem to know more about this than I do, so how is Mater Terra rising?"

Percy stared at him, confused. "You mean Gaia?"

Jason paused, trying to remember Mother Earth's Greek name. "Yes, her."

Percy shrugged. "Didn't Hera tell you?"

"It was a short meeting." He mumbled, glaring up at the sky.

Percy hid a small smirk. "Oh, well according to her, we get to deal with Gaia using the giants."

Jason stared at him. "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Yeah, neither did I when she told me, but apparently the gods all have their individual giant. Each giant had a specific god, and each giant had a special quality that would help them take down that god." He explained, remembering Hera's word.

"And they expect us to defeat these things?" Jason asked, overwhelmed. Of course, his face was completely controlled and his voice never broke.

Percy nodded, the stress already building in his head. "Yeah, that was my thought too. When I asked her that same question, she gave me some dumb speech about how the gods trusted me to save the world and blah, blah, blah."

Jason fought back a smile. "So, I know her plan, know I know why, but I still don't see how this is going to work."

"Maybe because both our cultures would do anything to save the world." Percy mumbled subconsciously.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, are you by any chance related to a girl with the name Thalia?" Percy asked, changing the subject.

Jason's face paled. "I was."

"Was?"

"After my dad gave me to Juno, I never saw Thalia again. She was my older sister, but there was always something different about us. We were both demigods though." Jason mumbled, getting a faraway look in his eyes. "I never could figure out why we had the same parents but we were so different."

Percy nodded. "You're not really that different. Thalia is just Greek."

Jason snapped his attention on his somewhat cousin. "What?"

"Yeah, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. She now is Artemis's second in command." Percy said, smiling at him.

"She's alive? Dad told me a few years ago that she was dead!" He said, anger boiling in his eyes. His sister had always been a touchy subject, and only he and a couple others knew about Thalia. None of his friends, even Bobby, knew.

"She was, but then," Percy paused, closing his eyes. "Look, it's complicated. I'm sure you'll run into her when you go to camp. Her and Annabeth are so close."

"Annabeth?"

Percy smiled sadly. "Daughter of Athena. Her and Thalia spent a lot of time together when they were kids."

He nodded. "Any sea siblings I should know about?"

Percy shook his head. "Nope, I'm an only child. I think."

"You think?" Jason asked, smiling. _Maybe this won't be such a disaster after all._

"I asked my dad once, and I never could figure out if he was kidding or not when he said he had to claim the rest of his kids. I think he was, but, he's the sea. Guy never gives me a straight answer."

Jason laughed. "That's just cruel. At least I knew I had Thalia. I would be so annoyed if my dad said 'hey, I might have a sibling for you, but I won't tell you until their claimed'."

Percy smiled. "Yeah, it was annoying but then I just forgot about it and kicked back. No reason to ruin some down time after the war."

"Well, hate to break it to you, but we're in for another." Jason said, understanding what Percy meant about down time.

"Yeah, stupid bloody Giants and Mother Earth and gods know what else." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Jason nodded, glancing at his watch. "We should probably get going. Gods know when the next time we get sleep will be. Especially you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Percy asked, confused.

Jason stared at him. "Man, you're screwed. Go to bed at midnight, get up at five. Go for a few laps, then breakfast at six. Next is training for two hours, a hike, some more training, lunch, then training, lecture, training, dinner, training, cool down run, and free time for an hour. That's your day at the Legion."

Percy flinched. "Great, good thing I'm still in shape from the war."

"By the way, at least make it look like you got hurt. They'll be instantly suspicious if your skin shatters another weapon." Jason said, smirking.

"Okay, if I can. You might want to wear long sleeves, since that tattoo will instantly be noticed." Percy said, staring at it. "Was that burned into your skin?"

"I couldn't really tell you. I was young when I get it." Jason said, staring at his markings. "Anyway, you're right. We should get going."

"Good luck, Grace." Percy said, standing up and shaking the Roman's hand.

"You'll need it more than me, Jackson. Last time I checked, the Greeks didn't have an initiation where they held a sword to your throat." Jason said, only slightly exaggerating.

"Yeah, but you haven't met the Greek War Council. Again, good luck." He said, turning around and walking out of the park.

Jason silently prayed to his patron that this would work.

**(1) **Yes, I know Chiron never said that, but do you really expect Percy to come up with something like that on his own… Yeah, didn't think so.

**There it is, people. It sucks, and the old version I had was better, but since I subconsciously screwed up personalities, I had to write a new one. Please don't flame, because I know it's not good.**


	8. Help!

**Thanks everyone. So,** you guys put me in a touch situation. That was suppose to be the last chapter, sadly. Yet, everyone single reviews says POST MORE ASAP! Mmm, what to do? I have an idea, but I want **your opinions. What do you guys wanna see? **

**After about five or six answers, I'll see what I like.**

**Then I'll post more.**

**AnimePrincess: **thanks, I know, it was a lot calmer than I wanted it to be, but I'm not the greatest at fights.

**Jessjess98: **thanks, and I can't guarantee it that quickly, but once those five reviews come, I will.

**Annon**: I know, I'm sorry.

**Mandi2341: **Thanks for the love, glad you like that. Also, rolling my eyes right now at myself, thanks for that grammer fix.


	9. Percy's Last Day

_**Sorry about late update, I've been computer less.**_

_**Thanks for the suggestions and love everyone! **_

_**Two reasons I picked this plot:**_

_**1.) I was really sick of all the "first day of the Legion for Percy" stuff**_

_**2.) It kinda fallows what happened- if I put this as an earlier chapter, its cause it doesn't make any sense to put it after the meeting when it takes place before **_

_**PS: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER (please don't cry, cause I just might)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I am sadly not Rick Riordan. Actually, not sadly, but… I don't know. Being a middle age guy whose hair is turning gray is slightly different than being a pale, 16 year old girl with red hair, but we are both Americans! _

_At about 4:15, Percy fell onto his bunk, exhausted. No sleep the previous night plus Achilles' curse that exhausted him equaled one tired son of Poseidon. Sighing, he went over the mental checklist he had made earlier that morning. _

_1.) Act normal_

_2.) Spend more time with friends, especially Annabeth_

_3.) Call mom_

_He silently cursed in Ancient Greek. How could he forget that? His mother was going to have a heart attack when she found out he had gone 'missing'; which she should find out in a day or so. The least he could do before running off to enemy territory for a few months was to call his mom._

_He reached for a drachma off his nightstand and sat up. Then, throwing the drachma into his water fountain, (Tyson had fixed after the mess with the labyrinth), he said "Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please send a message to Sally Jackson in Upper East Side Manhattan."_

_Sure enough, his mother's image filled the misty cloud. She was bent over her notebook, no doubt still writing her latest novel. _

"_Mom," he began._

_Her gaze instantly flipped up before a smile grew on her face. "Percy, honey, how's camp?"_

_He shrugged. "Camp. Lots of work, lots of new people, and Chiron is making me teach sword fighting."_

_She smiled further. "How's Annabeth?"_

_He smiled a little, cursing that little voice in his head that kept whining about how he wasn't going to remember her in twelve hours. "She's good. She still is working on designing and rebuilding Olympus."_

_His mother nodded, closing her notebook. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" _

_He smiled at her. "What, I can't just randomly IM my favorite mother?"_

"_No, because you're too busy and too tired." She smirked at his confused expression. "You have dark circles under your eyes, babe. What has Chiron told you about that curse of yours?"_

_He rolled his sea green eyes. "You know, I really don't like my mother and trainer having conversations about me when I'm not around."_

_She chuckled. "Too bad."_

"_Where's Paul?" He asked her, wondering where his step father was._

"_I made him go get dinner." She answered, smiling. "Percy, I raised you. You can't change the subject on me."_

_Now it was his turn to chuckle. "It's nothing mom, I just… I just, miss you."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "I miss you too, Perce, but it's only three weeks. You'll be home for Christmas."_

_He flinched, not daring to correct her. "I promise I won't go to the Underworld for Christmas again."_

_She laughed. "Just promise not to go there period."_

"_Everyone has to go eventually." He mumbled._

_She sighed. "Mmm, so you called me to tell me you missed me."_

_He shrugged. "I guess." He smiled slowly, remembering something else. "Hey mom, look what I had one of the Hephaestus kids make for Annabeth. For a Christmas present." _

_He took out the gold bracelet, and held it up to the message. __**(1) **__It was a gold bracelet that shimmered lightly. The outside had small stairs engraved into it, and in the middle, an owl lay brilliantly. The inside, the side that touched her skin, said _

_To: my Wise Girl From: your Seaweed Brain_

_He was careful to cover up the bottom line, the one that he had carved with a pocket knife he had had Travis Stoll steel from one of the Ares kids. The bottom line was a silent message to Annabeth, one she would understand once he was gone. He had no doubt that his Wise Girl would figure things out._

_His mom smiled. "Ah, Perce, it's beautiful. She'll love it."_

_He nodded. "I thought she would."_

"_When are you giving it to her?" _

"_I was thinking tonight, since I can't stand it sitting in my cabin anymore. I want to see her reaction." He said, smiling sheepishly._

"_Well, I'm sure she'll love it."_

_He nodded, glancing at the clock by his bed. Sighing he stood up. "I gotta go, mom. I have another lesson before dinner."_

_She smiled sadly before blowing him a kiss. "Bye, Percy. Be careful. Tell me how it goes with Annabeth."_

_He smiled. "Bye, mom. I love you." _

"_Love you too." She said, cutting the message._

"_Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Valentine's Day, and whatever else I miss in the next few months." He mumbled, shaking his head and putting the bracelet in his pocket. _

_**ALL DONE…**_

_**JUST KIDDING… I apologize now for any thing that makes you want to barf. I swear I'm not romantic in life, so this may be painful. **_

_Annabeth let out a yawn before glancing up at him. "Training a bunch of new demigods gets really tiring after a while."_

_He nodded. "No kidding, especially when they can't even lift a sword for five minutes."_

_She smiled. "Well, not everyone has impossible strength."_

_Percy smirked, the bracelet weighing down in his pocket. "I don't have impossible strength, just invulnerability." _

"_Hmm, you don't even have that." She said, raising an eyebrow._

_He remained quiet on the way to her cabin, and then thinking better of it, he stopped by the beach. He smiled as she turned to face him with a perfectly arched eyebrow. Gods, she's so beautiful_. He thought.

"Any reason we stopped here? Feeling like harpy bate tonight?" She asked.

"I wanted to give you your Christmas present. You know how impatient I am." He said, shrugging.

"I didn't know you even got me anything." She said, smiling slowly. "Alright Seaweed Brain, what surprise is in store for me this time."

"I did." He said, shaking his head. _Way to state the obvious._ Avoiding any other idiotic comments, he took the bracelet out and silently prayed to whoever that she wouldn't notice the little engraving he had personally done that said 'happy 1 year anniversary'.

She smiled, her whole face lighting up. "Aw, Seaweed Brain, it's beautiful."

"I had Jake make it. Except, I did all the engraving." He said, putting it on her wrist. Perfect fit.

She put her arms around his neck. "Thanks Percy." She said before the two locked into what would be their last kiss for perhaps years.

**(1)** See chapter one J

**Thanks everyone for all the love! Again, I apologize for the waited update. Also, thanks to all the favorite this and that and alerts. I'm taking a brake from Percy and working on some Alex Rider. First, I want to work on my own writing that has nothing to do with fan fiction. I PROMISE I will do some more PJO fics. I already have one planned for ya'll. XOXO -Dani-**


End file.
